


True love - Book 1 (Tom Felton story)

by tomsdarlinglady



Category: Feltbeats, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Lust, True Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomsdarlinglady/pseuds/tomsdarlinglady
Summary: Parts written in italic are flashbacks.
Relationships: Tom Felton/Original Female Character(s), Tom Felton/Reader
Kudos: 5





	True love - Book 1 (Tom Felton story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts written in italic are flashbacks.

Story is under major editing. Coming soon!


End file.
